The present technology relates to an image processing device, a method of controlling an image processing device and a program causing a computer to execute the method, and particularly to an image processing device, a method of controlling an image processing device and a program causing a computer to execute the method performing image processing based on a depth.
In recent years, an image pickup apparatus capable of measuring a depth in association with a pixel in an image becomes popular. An image processing device in an image pickup apparatus can perform image processing such as blur processing (i.e., smoothing processing) for producing bokeh by using the depth.
For example, an image pickup apparatus that measures depths to subjects and performs, with focusing on a principal subject, smoothing processing on a background of the principal subject to a degree corresponding to a depth based on the principal subject is disclosed (e.g., Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-37767). Such smoothing processing is often performed on a background of a portrait photo, for example, for highlighting the person. Further, because an image pickup apparatus equipped with an image sensor with a small light receiving surface area captures an image with relatively small bokeh due to a property of the image sensor, the smoothing processing is often used for emphasizing a perspective.